


So Close

by panicmoonn



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Crime Fighting, F/M, False Memories, Guilt, Hallucinations, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 04:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicmoonn/pseuds/panicmoonn
Summary: Gavin's love life before everything was torn away from him.All that I wantedTo hold you so close





	So Close

_“Gavin?”_  
_“Gavin, are you okay?”_  
_I still can see that little girl with blonde hair tilted her head._

Getting ready in the morning for work is the hardest moment for me in daily life. Working as police detective means that I don’t have a weekend, because the damn city never sleeps. At first, I was happy that I achieved this position at the age of 33. Thinking about it years later, I regretted my blind ambition.

“Good morning, Gavin. Here’s a coffee for you, hope it makes your day better,” A grown up version of the blonde girl greets me with her sweetest smile and her signature tilted head. “Move away, blondie. I’m trying to work, not date girls,” I maneuver around, trying to avoid her as long as possible. From the corner from my eye, I can see glimpses of her getting upset, but perks back up and offers the coffee to Lieutenant Anderson instead. That girl is indeed sweet, I got to admit that I do have a crush on her since we were kids, but... _How much longer will it take for you to remember me?_

_Three years ago, I remembered Fowler called me for a case that I had to handle. “Sir, do I really have to do this by myself?” I asked him. “Reed, you are a brilliant detective, you can manage this by yourself. But fine, if you really want it, take Eden Carmichael as your partner. I hope she’s okay with your sweet attitude,” Captain Fowler gave me a little bit of a sarcastic ramble. When I saw this Eden for the first time, I opened my mouth a little bit. Too dumbfounded to see an old friend in a place like this. “Detective Carmichael, ready to help,” She shook my hand, giving a wink as well. “Reed, Gavin.” I have no idea why we acted like we didn’t know each other._

“Gavin!” Eden wakes me from my daydream. “The fuck do you want?” I glare at her and honk. I stop my car, and she takes a better look at me. “You sure you’re ready for work? You look rather tired,” She tries to touch my face as she says that, but I stop her hand before doing so. “If you ask me that, it’s because everyday is hell,” I say as I look outside the window. “It was my fault that you became like this, Eden,” My guilty thoughts take a hold of me, while glancing at her once in a while.

_Eden was that type of friend who will always be there for you. In your sweetest attitude or in your saltiest one, she stays with you. But she was not ever since then._

When I am investigating the crime scene, Eden is supposed to be beside me, but she isn’t. I don’t know why I am upset for it, but I tried to ignore it as I have a job to do. When I walk back to the car, she isn’t there either. “Where the heck did this girl go?” I smack my steering wheel in anger while waiting for her.

I decided to go back to the station without her, thinking that she can manage herself. I see Hank and think that it’s not wrong to ask about her. “Hey, old man! Do you see Eden?” I put on my arrogant persona. Nobody was supposed to know that I have a soft spot for that girl. He looks at me weirdly, but looking around, everybody does. They stopped doing their job and look at me sadly. Hank then says, “Hey, prick! Are you out of coffee or what? Eden… she died three years ago.”

I don’t believe what the old man said, so then I find myself in the archive room, searching for the “Carmichael, Eden” file. The file is dusty, but it explains everything about her absence in my life.

Eden Carmichael was killed in December 24th, 2035. She was on duty with Detective Gavin Reed, but was shot in the stomach by a deviant. Carmichael lost too much blood and died in Reed’s hands before help came. Reported by: Gavin Reed.

I lean against the wall and let myself slide down. After all this time, I was in denial and started hallucinating, because I couldn’t accept the fact that she was gone, my first and only love. It was me who forgetting things that I refuse to believe, especially if it’s about her. So then I put on this arrogant persona even more, as a shield, just so people don’t know that I’m too broken and insecure to even live my life. I hug her file and sob.

_“You stay right there! I got him!” She started to chase the rogue android. I ran after her, just to make sure that she was safe. Then I heard a gunshot echoed in an alley. I saw her body fell down slowly, and there’s blood in her shirt. I sprinted to her and caught her body before she hit the ground. The deviant got away, but she was all that matters to me. I carefully put her on my lap, and there was already blood running from the side of her mouth._

_I put some pressure on her bullet wound with my bare hand. Seeing the blood staining my hand, and hearing the cry out of her, it broke my heart. “Eden, stay with me please,” I begged her. I called 911 with my free hand, yelling at them to send an ambulance. “Gav.. Gavin, you and I both know that I’m not going to make it,” She tried to talk with her ragged breath. Eden was born with hemophilia, a condition where she bleeds longer when she is bleeding. “I refuse to believe that. You’re a survivor,” I rested my forehead on hers._

_I forced her to stay awake, our gaze met and didn’t break. Minutes after minutes, I started to lose hope and freaked out internally. She got even paler as time passed. Tears blocked my sight, but she wiped it away. “You have to be strong, Gavin. No matter what happens next,” She held my upper arm tight, and pressed her nails unto my arm to minimalize the pain she felt. It hurts like shit, but I tried to ignore it._

_I was fighting with myself, whether I should confess to her or not. But then the words flew out anyway. “Eden, I... I love you,” I tried to smile in front of her, even though my heart was shattered to pieces. She looked at me with her blue eyes, and smiled, as if she had already knew. The smile stayed on her face, until her grip on my arm loosen and her blue eyes were closed. She was already gone right when I heard the ambulance sirens._

It’s been three years since she died, and I’m still dealing with the loss. She asked me to be strong, but honestly I’m far from that. I hope the fact that I’m still working until this point is enough for her. There are times where I stared at my gun, considering whether I should shoot myself and feel the pain she felt, but I know Eden wouldn’t want that.

I see her standing next to me. She bends down, and whispers to my ear, “I love you too, you dingus.” And with that, she is gone. She disappeared from my life completely. No more whispers in the middle of the night, no more glimpses of her, just Gavin and his broken self.

  
_My name is Gavin Reed, and this is my story._

**Author's Note:**

> _So close to reaching_   
>  _That famous happy end_
> 
> What do you think about this one?  
> Do you like it?


End file.
